The Union of the Moon and Shadows
by SilverPenguin87
Summary: A young girl by the name of Selene is transported to Rohan, just before a certain quartet arrive. She joins them on their travels, finds out secrets, and may just fall in love along the way.
1. Her Story Begins

Hey guys! This is a story of mine that is published on Mibba (My username on there is: Synyster's_Vengeance), thought I'd put it up on here for you to enjoy. I've changed the name a lil bit to the version on Mibba, but it's exactly the same story.

Disclaimer: I only own Selene and the scattered OC's that you'll see in this story. The rest belongs to the awesome writer that was JRR Tolkien.

**Her Story Begins - Chapter One**

It was a warmish summer's night, the TV was still on, stuck on the menu of a film I had been watching, and long since stopped paying attention to. I had been tossing and turning in bed for an hour or two, when I decided that I wasn't getting sleep that night. I got up, turned the TV off, put on my boots and wrapped a shawl around myself to stave off the shivers before walking outside into the back garden. I lived alone, so had no worries of being missed, I just made sure to lock the door behind me. I walked down to the end of my garden, where a small forest met the grounds of my house, and kept on walking, my only guidance was the pale moonlight, filtering through the trees.

After walking about five minutes, I sat down on the ground, listening to the peace of the forest, I'd always felt safe here. Like nothing would attack me. Sometimes, a little fox cub would be brave enough and come and sit in my lap, curling up and falling asleep while I stroked its fur softly. Birds called to each other and the occasional bark of a fox carried through the trees, hooting of owls echoed around me and very, very rarely, the soft nickering of a horse would reach me. I knew there were horses in the forest, but they had never shown themselves to me. I shuffled until I was leaning against a tree, and heard the rustling of a nearby honeysuckle bush. The little fox cub emerged and came wandering over to me with one of its siblings. They both clambered onto my lap and shifted around, trying to get comfortable. Their soft, sleeping yaps soon sounded, bringing a smile to my face. I closed my eyes, relaxing in the forest atmosphere and thanks to the calming sounds of the forest; I drifted into a soft sleep, my mind bringing forward a dream.

In the dream, something was nuzzling my hair. I reached a hand to bat whatever it was away, when my fingers came into contact with a soft mane, and my eyes shot open. Stood in front of me was the most beautiful horse I had ever seen. Its coat was the purest black, save for a white crescent moon on its forehead. The stallion nickered and resumed his snuffling of my hair, the noise startling the fox cubs awake. I stroked them softly, reassuring them that they were safe with me, while my eyes were stuck on the stallion.

_'How are you, little one?_'

I looked around in shock, before realizing the voice was in my head. I looked into the stallion's eyes, and saw a twinkle of mischief.

_'Yes it was I, little one. I have seen you in this forest often. The animals seem to rejoice every time you appear here. I am known as Mor Dae'_

I frowned, not recognizing the strange name. _'What does Mor Dae mean?_' I asked.

_'It is Elvish for 'Black Shadow'_ His voice echoed in my head

I stared in wonder at him, trying to figure out why tonight of all nights that he had chosen to show himself to me, albeit in a dream. Then I heard a whinny, from deeper into the forest and Black Shadow lifted his head sharply.

_'I must leave you now. Farewell Selene'_ he spoke to me, nuzzling my hair again before trotting off into the forest, without giving me time to ask how he knew my name. After seeing his tail disappear behind the trunk of a tree, I could feel myself waking up.

As my eyes flickered open, gone was the white-blue light of the moon, replaced with the soft oranges of the morning sun. As I shifted, I realized that the fox cubs were still asleep on my lap. Not wanting to disturb them, I wrapped them in my shawl and took them back to my house, I'd quite often done this to make sure they were safe.

After placing the fox cubs in a small wicker basket, I made sure they had some fresh water and a little bit of meat so that if they woke up hungry, they would have something nearby. I then went up to my room, making sure the 'cat flap' on the back door was unlocked, and went upstairs to my room, sinking into the soft mattress, and drifting off into slumber once more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up in a little while

Love  
Emma


	2. A Story? Or Truth?

Woo! Okay, so here's the deal. I have 11 chapters of this written already. I'll post those 11 chapters today, and then bust everything I have to get a new chapter written by the end of tomorrow.

Once again, not mine, only Selene and Shadow are my creations

**A Stroy? Or Truth? Chapter Two**

A few hours later, I had an urge to travel into the forest once more. I changed my clothes, put on some leggings with a long brown top and pulled my boots onto my feet again. I walked down the stairs to the back door, went out into the garden, and locked the door.

I ran down the hill of my garden into the safety of the forest for a good five minutes, and then came to a sudden stop by the stream. On the other side stood Black Shadow, as if he was waiting for me

_'Yes I was little one. You are needed.'_ His voice sounded in my head

_'Needed by who?'_ I questioned him.

_'Ride with me and I will show you,'_ he replied. _'Come, climb onto my back, we have far to go little one.'_ He told me, moving closer to a tree that I could climb a little so I could get onto his back easier.

Once I was seated properly, I heard Black Shadow's voice again. _'Hold tight little one, we ride through the night, and we ride hard, try not to fall off,'_ he said, in a voice filled with mischief.

I grabbed hold of his mane, and he started to run. It was almost like he shot off with the speed of a bullet. We ran past copious trees far beyond what I thought was the so called 'little forest' at the back of my house, until we emerged from the cover of trees and I took in the scenery. Rolling hills as far as the eye could see, animals grazing on the lands. Black Shadow paused for a moment, as if to check that I was still with him. He turned his head to the side slightly so I was in his field of vision. I nodded at him, and he set off once again.

After another two hours of constant galloping, a village came into sight. As we neared, I could see what looked like a large hall, covered by gold tiles. _'Where are we?'_ I asked Black Shadow.

_'We are in Rohan, little one, home of the horse-lords,'_ was his reply.

_'Rohan? But that's impossible! It is just a story!'_

_'To you possibly, but the world of Middle Earth has always existed.'_

I sat atop him in shock. I had just found out one of my favourite bedtimes stories that was read to me as a child, was in fact real, and that the world in that fairy tale existed.

_'Come, we must meet with Théoden. The others will soon be arriving.'_ Black Shadow explained to me.

We raced up the steep hill towards Meduseld, towards the King of Rohan. I had to pinch myself to check that this was real, wincing when the half-moons of my nails were imprinted on my arm. I had a feeling that the 'others' Black Shadow talked about, concerned an elf, a dwarf, a man and a wizard.

Shadows' hooves clopped on the pavement of the steps, leading into the hall. A guard stopped us as we approached the door.

"You must dismount your horse, elf. He can go no further." I was told by the guard. I looked down at Shadow, apprehensive of leaving him.

_'Go, little one. I shall be fine. Be mindful of the one with the snake-like tongue. His true master has the king under a deep spell.'_

I nodded my affirmation to him and climbed down from his back. _'I will see you soon.'_ I said to him, stroking his nose. He tossed his head and nickered, before going off into the direction of the stables. I turned to the guard once more, before my sensitive ears picked up the sounds of three sets of hooves.

I swung round to see a horse of brilliant white, and two other horses, one was a dapple grey, the other a chestnut climb the hill up to where I stood. My eyes widened. I knew who they were. Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas. My legs wouldn't move no matter how hard I tried to lift my feet.

They dismounted just before the steps, and handed the reins of their horses to a stable-hand that been called for. They climbed the steps so that they were level with me in front of the guard.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-king so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." He directed towards the wizard. Gandalf nodded and signaled for Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas to give up their weapons. Gimli only had his axe and a small knife, which he relinquished very reluctantly, but Aragorn and Legolas pulled all sorts of concealed weapons from hiding places all over their bodies.

Gandalf finally seemed to notice me, a twinkle in his eye. "Well met, Selene." He spoke to me. I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded out of respect for him. As a group, all of us started towards the door when Gandalf was stopped by the guard once more. "Your staff." Was all he said.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Looking as innocent as possible, Gandalf glanced at me, the twinkle still present in his smiling eyes. The guard hesitated before gesturing for us to follow him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gandalf wink quickly at Aragorn, who was trying hard not to break out into a smile.

As we walked into the hall, my eyes were drawn to the king. His hair wild and unkempt, his eyes looking as if he had been blind for many years and by his side, was the one I presume Shadow was warning me about. The one with the snake-like tongue.

As we came further into the hall, I noticed that the people who were standing around looked hostile, as if they were ready for a fight. Gríma leaned down to whisper something in Théoden's ear. I could hear what he was saying, as if he was stood right next to me. I subtly moved my hand to my ear, as if to push my hair back, when I felt them. Pointed tips on my ears. _'You have a lot to explain to me Shadow!'_ I thought; annoyed that the horse hadn't explained the changes my body had gone through.

_'All in good time little one, Gandalf will explain everything once Wormtongue has been expelled from these halls.'_ I huffed in response to his reply and closed our mind-link.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-king." Gandalf spoke as we moved closer to the king. Gríma once again whispered into Théoden's ear.

"Why should I… welcome you Gandalf… Stormcrow?" The king spoke for the first time, his voice frail and wavering as he looked to Gríma for guidance.

"A just question my liege," Wormtongue spoke as he stood and started walking towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Keep that forked tongue behind your teeth, scum!" I hissed. "You are not worth our time. Crawl back under the rock from which you came!" I clenched my fist to avoid throwing a punch at this worthless man. Gandalf raised his staff and Wormtongue had a look of fear upon his face.

"His Staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he cried. He began to back away, then the few men who looked ready to fight lunged at us. I threw myself into the scuffle, punching left and right, jabbing my elbow into anyone who came at me from behind. Whilst this was happening, Gandalf advanced towards Théoden. As the last man fell, dropped by a swift 'backwards punch' from Legolas, Gandalf spoke to the king. "Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows."

Wormtongue tried to slip out, but Legolas and I jumped for him, and pinned him down. "Stay there you worthless worm." I growled. "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf spoke, his voice strong and sure.

All of a sudden, a dark laugh started to spill from Théoden's lips. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Gray!" At this, Gandalf threw his arms back, throwing off his grey cloak. Théoden shouted in fright, and I covered my eyes at the sudden burst of white light coming from the wizard. "I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf declared.

In my peripheral vision, I saw a woman with long blonde hair run towards Théoden, but Aragorn grabbed her before she could reach them. "If I go, Théoden dies." The voice not Théoden's own, so I presumed it was Saruman we were hearing. Gandalf jabbed his staff sharply, and Théoden was thrown against the chair.

"You did not kill me, and you will not kill him!" the white wizard growled.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman's voice spilled from the king's lips once more.

"Be gone!" Gandalf shouted, as Théoden leapt towards him. He lifted his staff once more, pushing the king back into his throne.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As you may have noticed, I'm following the film script. As I'm only adding a couple of characters here or there, and only making a few changes, one of them is quite a big change, I thought it best.

Review please!

Love  
Emma


	3. Past Life?

3 down, 8 to go! Hope you all enjoy

Don't own. Tolkien does

**Past Life? - Chapter Three**

Théoden slumped forward, almost falling. The woman somehow got free of Aragorn's clutches and ran to the king. As we were watching, his face was changing. His eyes brightened, and his hair went from a white-grey to a honey blonde. His skin became less-wrinkled and a youthfulness came about him.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn." Théoden murmured to her, to which she promptly burst into tears. I surmised that this was obviously someone important to the king. Théoden gazed towards us, his eyes falling upon the wizard. "Gandalf?" he questioned.

"May you breathe free air again my friend, too long have you sat in shadow."

Slowly, Théoden stood up, his legs shaking slightly. "Dark have been my dreams of late," he addressed everyone stood in the hall.

"Your fingers would remember their strength better… if they grasped your sword." Gandalf spoke to the king.

The guard that had been at the door to the hall ran forward, a sword clutched in his arms. He held out the sword towards the king and bowed his head. Slowly, Théoden reached out for it, his hand grasped the hilt and pulled it from the sheath. As Théoden held the sword, he gazed upon it, as if trying to remember times from the past. Gríma tried to struggle out of Legolas' and my grasp and I swiftly drew a dagger from my boot. "You will not move another inch you useless filth! Lest I will cut out your tongue so you can speak no further!" I growled, and he fell silent and still, eyes full of fear. Even Legolas seemed a little taken aback by my violence.

Théoden turned to where Legolas and I were holding down Gríma. He motioned towards the door and I nodded. I grabbed Wormtongue by his neck, and half dragged half carried him to the doors which were opened for me. I then threw him as far as I could; taking pleasure in the fact that Wormtongue ended up rolling down the stone steps, and would hopefully gain an injury or two.

"I have only ever served you my lord!" He cried. Trying to gain Théoden's favour once more. 'Bullshit,' I thought.

"You would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" the king roared.

"Send me not from your side!" At this, Théoden raised his sword to Gríma's neck. Aragorn suddenly rushed forward, holding back the king's arm.

"No my lord! Let him leave, enough blood has been spilled on the account of him."

Wormtongue scrambled to his feet, and ran out of the village as if Cerberus was on his heels, shoving people out of the way in his haste. One of the soldiers who had been hovering near Théoden suddenly cried out: "Hail Théoden-King!" One by one, those gathered knelt in respect for the king.

"Where is Théodred?" the king asked. "Where is my son?"

The woman known as Éowyn stepped forward. "I am sorry my king. He passed not 3 days ago. He was too injured for him to have survived." She told the king, her head bowed in sadness.

Théoden looked at her, his face full of disbelief. He slowly made his way back into Meduseld, and sat on his thrown, deep in thought.

After Théoden's talk with Éowyn, I walked to Gandalf slowly, hoping now was the time that I would get my answers.

He looked up at me as I approached, seeming to know what I wanted, he inclined his head towards a door just to the left. I followed his direction and found myself in front of a roaring fire. When I heard the door close, I turned towards Gandalf.

"So you obviously know why I'm here, so can you give me some insight? Because I have no clue either how I got here or why I'm 'needed'." I questioned the wizard, before he could even open his mouth.

"You're here because of two things. As Shadow told you, you are most certainly needed." Gandalf told me, as he sat down in a chair in front of the fire. "However the reasons for this are very complex. As you will learn, you have a much closer relationship with nature than any elf. Haven't you always wondered why you felt at home in the forest?" He questioned me.

I began to think. It was true that being in the forest or wilderness always brought calm to my heart, and I felt at home, but I never thought that there was a reason for it.

"The truth is, you were born in Rivendell, to Lord Elrond and his wife Celebrian, however, when you were just a baby you were showing your powers earlier than they anticipated and for your safety you were hidden. Your memories were blocked as when you were still an elf-ling, the couple who looked after you were slaughtered by orcs. No-one knew how you survived, but you did. It was then decided for your safety to hide you in the dimension you came from as the orcs wanted to finish what they started."

I fell to my knees in shock. Cliché as it sounds, my whole life had been a lie. Tears began to fall from my eyes. The amount of lies that must have been told to me by my 'parents'.

Gandalf leaned towards me, and put a hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me. "There is more, but if you would like, I will release the memories that are being kept locked away. However it will take several days for you to process them." The white wizard calmly spoke to me.

I nodded my head. "I think that it is needed. I have felt lost for a long time, maybe this will help me." I spoke softly to Gandalf.  
"Right you are, Selene. Come, we will go to the healing houses where we will not be disturbed." I stood up and followed him. We walked outside of Meduseld, just down the hill to where the healers were. We walked through the large wooden doors, into one of the private wings on the left, where there was a large bed with a pitcher of water on a side table.

"Lay down and get comfortable. This is a long and slow process. I will lift the spell that is holding you, but after that, you will regain your memories."

I nodded in determination, wanting to find out who I really was. As I looked up, Gandalf held his staff over my head, mumbling some words that I couldn't make out. Then, my eyes started to drift shut

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ooooo Selene finds out the truth! up next, the flashbacks!

Reviews are my muse ^^

Love  
Emma


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

4/11! Nearly halfway there!

**A Trip Down Memory Lane - Chapter Four**

~~~Dream sequence/memories~~~

I was a small child, running underneath a waterfall, with another girl running behind me.

"Hold on Selene! Let me catch up!" she shouted.

I turned around and came face to face with Arwen. A grin found its way to my face. "Come sister! I'll race you back to ada!" I shouted, to be heard above the roaring of the water. I started running again, determined to beat her. After a few minutes of running, we crossed the bridge that led into the Council room, where our father was sitting, deep in thought.

"Ada!" I shouted, as I jumped onto his lap. His arms quickly grabbed mine so that I wouldn't fall off.

"Selene dearest you should not run around the grounds like that," he spoke, a small smile on his lips. I looked into his eyes with a grin on my face.

"You know Arwen and I like racing ada! I was determined to beat her!" I told him while squirming in his arms.

Lord Elrond shook his head my impulsiveness.

"My dear child you know that we have visitors today. King Thranduil is coming with his son, and you and Arwen are to keep him company while his father and I talk on important matters."

"But ada do I have to? Surely you remember the last time Legolas and I were in the same room! We ended up having a fist fight over something that was rather unimportant and petty! I don't like him!" I argued, crossing my arms over my chest, looking every inch the petulant child.

"I know you don't see eye to eye but I just ask you to entertain him for a short while. Maybe go with him to the archery range, that would be a good idea, don't you think?" he asked me.

I huffed in response. "Fine, I guess. But I'm not happy about it." I said, shaking my head.

My ada leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I do not expect you to be, it is not who you are." I was told, my father chuckling.

I was still in my memories; however I was a bit older. I looked about 18 in human years, but as being an elf-ling, I could not guess as to how old I truly was.

"Race you to the range!" I shouted at the blonde haired boy behind me, trying his best to keep up.

"How is this fair? You are far ahead of me!" he yelled back at me.

"Come, Legolas! We all know that you're a faster runner than me!" I laughed, my long blonde curls fanning out behind me as I ran. I heard his footsteps quicken, and the next I knew, I was being thrown over Legolas' shoulder.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I cried, squirming trying to get out of his grip. "You're cheating!" I felt his body shake as Legolas chuckled.

"You should not goad me in future then little one," he said to me. We had now reached the archery range, and Legolas dropped me back to my feet.

"Hmph. Little one! I'm nearly as tall as you!" I argued, slapping his arm. He just laughed, his bright blue eyes twinkling in the sun.

We then became aware of the two pairs of eyes watching us. My father and King Thranduil were stood by one of the targets, with smiles on their lips.

"At least we don't have to send out two search parties to look for you," my father spoke. "You're always causing trouble together!"

I blushed and looked at the forest floor, embarrassed by what my ada had said.

"Come, children, you will not be practicing your archery today, we need to speak to you both." King Thranduil's voice held an air of mystery, and I cocked my head to one side in confusion. I could normally read a face like a book, all emotions and thoughts, but I could read nothing on our father's faces.

My ada lead the way to the council chamber that was inside, where the small table was placed. After we had sat down, my father started speaking to me.

"My dear child, as you are nearing of age, we decided that it was time to tell you both of the arrangements that were made shortly after your birth," he started, gesturing between Legolas and I.

"When you were a few months old, Selene, your ada and I had long talks and we arranged that when you were old enough, we would inform the both of you that we had arranged for your marriage." Thranduil told the both of us.

I was in shock. To find out that my father had decided my life for me, dictated who I was to marry, was world shaking. I wanted to marry for love, not out of arrangement. My eyes filled with tears as I remembered all of the times that Legolas and I had been forced together, as if to make the bombshell dropped on me seem a little less destroying.

All through this, I noticed that Legolas had been silent, almost sheepish in a way. I turned my head to him and he looked away guiltily.

"You knew?" I screamed at him. "All the years that we have been friends, you knew that this had been decided? And you never bothered to tell me?"

He then looked at me, his eyes rimmed red. "And don't even try and tell me that it was 'for the best'! You know me. You know how much I despise being kept in the dark!" My anger had hit the roof, I was furious.

Legolas didn't seem to know what to say or do; he just looked at his hands. "I'm sorry." He spoke softly, "I didn't want to keep this from you, but I had to!"

"You HAD to? Did someone tie you up and make you? Did they hold a dagger to your throat?" My voice was starting to become hoarse as I was yelling so much. All of a sudden, I felt something building in me, like a fire of sorts. And then, the most peculiar thing happened. The table, at which Legolas, my father and Thranduil were sitting at, split in two. Almost as if someone had taken a sword to it.

I stumbled back in shock, almost falling to the floor. I looked to my ada with terror filled eyes. His face was easy to read this time. He was afraid, but not at what I had done, afraid that it would take a hold of me as it had done my mother. The true reason why she had sailed to Valinor.

I ran out of the council chamber and down the steps. I ran towards my little hiding place that not even my beloved sister knew about. I carried on running, over the bridge that led outside of Imaldris and down to a small brook that I had found one day when I was little.

I collapsed by the willow tree, hiding in its stooping branches, full with leaves. It was a perfect curtain between me and the world. There I sat and sobbed. Trying to make sense of my life, trying to figure out why I had been the unlucky one. I was distraught. Even though I liked Legolas as a friend, I wanted to fall in love and then marry. Not marry then fall in love. To me, this was the deepest betrayal a father could carry out against his daughter.

Time passed, I did not know how long I had been there, then someone pushed back the branches of the willow tree, it was Arwen, my sister. She pulled me into her arms, as if sensing that I just needed someone to be there for me.

"Ada needs to see you sister. He says it's important." She spoke almost in a whisper. "He said that he's going to send you away, to a village just outside Mirkwood. He says you will be safe there." Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

I don't want you to leave!" she sobbed, falling against me. Her cries were loud, and I tried to comfort her.

"If I have to leave, I promise you can visit me. I cannot be so long without my dear sister," I spoke. "I would lose my mind if I didn't have anyone to talk to about boys!" I joked, trying to raise a smile. "Mind, we all know that you only have eyes for Estel." I winked at her, red blossoming on her pale cheeks.

"Stop teasing sister, we have more important things to talk about!" Arwen cried, trying to change the subject.

"Hmph. You will tell me, I'll make sure." I teased, poking my tongue out at her. "The next time I see you, be it in Mirkwood, or home, you are going to tell me everything!" Our darkened mood lifted, and we teased each other. "I suppose we should get back," I sighed. "I don't really want to as HE'S still there." My shoulders slumping.

"If you are talking about Legolas and his father, they are both gone. Legolas wasn't very happy about leaving though. He wanted to come and find you. I told him that I would, as I knew you better." Arwen told me.

"Thank you sister. I don't know what I would have done if I had to deal with him as well. Shall we go and see ada now?" My mood still dark, but hiding it for my sister's sake.

She nodded, and we crept from our hiding place to walk somberly back home. Once we arrived, our father took us both into the council room, saying he had some things to discuss.

"My dear daughters," he started. "I know that this situation is hard for you, yet I only worry about your safety." He told us. Ada pulled me into his arms as he carried on telling Arwen and I what was going to be happening.

"You will be going to stay with an Elven family, just outside Mirkword my dear." I nodded, to show him that I understood. "The reason for this is that I did not anticipate your powers showing so early young one, and for now, they need to be hidden."

I looked up into my father's eyes. "This is why Mother sailed to Valinor wasn't it?" I asked him softly.

My ada sighed, "Yes it is. I had hoped to have waited a while longer before telling you but it seems we have run out of time" he told us.

"Okay," I said, not fighting for fear that it would upset my family more. "When do I leave?"

"By daybreak tomorrow." Father said, with a sorrowful look on his face.

I had now been living in the village outside Mirkwood for a while, and the elves that I had been staying with were very kind to me. I was given chores to do around their house to keep me busy, and I wrote letters to my sister every day, but never sent them, for fear that they may be intercepted. All of a sudden, there was a sharp knocking on the door, like a staff being banged against it. I ran to answer, and there stood Gandalf, my mentor.

"Are you alone?" he questioned, almost scared.

"Yes I am, Leilana and Halanor left a while ago… They are due back any time." I replied.

"My dear child, they will not be returning." He spoke in rushed tones. "There are a band of orcs heading this way. We must hide you, as it is you they are coming for."

Tears started to fall from my eyes, remembering the couple who looked after me as their own for the last few decades.

"Where will I go?" I asked him, scared for what would happen.

"I must send you to the other world. That is the only place where you can be safe, but you will have no memory of your life here, unless you return."

Then, I started to sob. I would have no memory of my father, of Arwen, or Legolas. I sent a silent prayer to the Valar, praying that one day I would return.

Through my sobbing, I nodded to Gandalf, saying, "I will do whatever is needed.. I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of me."

Gandalf looked at me, a sad look in his eyes. "Right, we must leave now. The orcs are approaching swiftly. Come, there is a brook not far that we need to go to."

I followed him out of the house, and down to a small brook that was hidden behind a rose bush, and that's when Gandalf spoke a spell, and then, I was sucked into the tree behind me, into a different world, with no memories of my life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A little insight into Selene's past.

Reviews please!

Love  
Emma


	5. Secrets and Lies

5/11! And there's a bit of action in this one! Hope you enjoy

Will never, ever, in a billion years own LOTR. It's Tolkiens baby, not mine.

**Secrets and Lies - Chapter Five**

~~~Present Time~~~

"That little blonde-haired self-righteous prince!" was my first outburst when I woke up. Gandalf was still with me, and he started to chuckle, a twinkle in his eye.

"Just like you Selene, for you to insult Legolas when you wake up from regaining your memories!" he carried on laughing.

"Ooohh when I get my hands on him he'll wish he'd never been born!" I growled. I had woken up surprisingly well rested for what my mind had been through, and I was now determined to walk out of here and go and find an elf whose neck I wanted to wring. Furious wasn't the word. I was blind with anger. I yanked the sheets off of my body, and ran to the door.

"Thank you for this Gandalf, but as you can tell, I have some things to do." I called out behind my shoulder, while running upto the Golden Hall. I pushed open the doors, not realizing my strength as they banged against the walls. As I looked up, my eyes locked with a bright blue pair, and then, I saw red.

"Amin feuya ten' lle, Legolas!" I shouted at him, his jaw dropping in shock as I marched toward him. "Amin delotha lle!" I screamed, by now, everyone had stopped to see what was going on. Aragorn looked concerned and started to walk towards us.

Before he could however, there was an almighty slap that echoed in the hall. I then realized that I had slapped Legolas around the face, and I felt a crackle of electricity on my palm. A nice deep red hand print was already starting to blossom on his cheek. He stepped back, eyes rimmed red from unshed tears.

"I thought I could trust you!" I sobbed, my anger turning to deep sorrow. It was cowardly, but after that, I ran. _'Help me Shadow'._ I spoke to my wonderful horse through my mind.

I heard hooves before I saw him. My lovely black stallion. I ran to him, and jumped onto his back before he could ask me what was wrong. _'Run. Just run. I don't care for where we go. I just want to get away from here for a while'_

'My little one. I will take you wherever you wish to go' he snorted, his hooves clashing against the ground as he ran through the village. "Open the gates!" I shouted to the guards, hoping that we wouldn't have to stop. I wanted to put as much distance between Legolas and me as I could.

The guards rushed to the gate and started to open it. There was just enough of a gap that Shadow squeezed through, and thankfully we didn't have to stop. After rushing through the gates, Shadow flew across the fields, each second putting more distance between us and Edoras.

After about two hours of hard galloping, I could tell that Shadow was tired. _'Let's take a break my friend',_ I suggested. _'You seem tired.'_

_'Are you sure little one? I can run for longer?'_

_'It's fine, I need to drink, and I can hear running water nearby.'_ Shadow shook his head and started to slow down. We soon reached the brook I had heard, and I slipped from Shadow's back. I walked over to the brook, and cupped my hands in the water so I could drink, in the corner of my eye, I saw Shadow gulping noisily at the water. _'See, I told you we should take a break'_ I teased, with a smirk on my face.

The next thing I knew, I was covered in water. "Shadow!" I called out, too surprised to talk to the mischievous horse in my mind. He just nickered playfully and then we were having a water fight between the two of us.

While we were busy messing around, I didn't hear the wargs and their orc riders that had found us. It was only when I heard the growl of one of the Isengard hounds that I realized we were in trouble. With a cry, I realized that I had left all of my weapons apart from my boot dagger back at Edoras.

'Great! How am I going to kill these with a measly dagger?' I thought, silently berating myself for getting so worked up about Legolas

_'Shadow, run. Go and find someone while I try and hold these hounds off!'_ I shouted to him in my mind.

_'I won't leave you little one.'_ Was his reply.

_'Please, I don't want you to get hurt! Trust me, I'll be fine but just go!'_ he whinnied, clearly not happy. I turned to him, and fixed my eyes to his. Finally I saw him turn and run away from this fight, which I was grateful for.

I pulled the dagger from my boot, and took a fighting stance, while looking at the 5 wargs and their riders. In truth, I was terrified. I knew that I wouldn't come out of this without a serious injury.

All at once they lunged, and I had to back flip so that I wasn't crushed. 'Right,' I thought. 'Time for these bastards to get it!'

I ran into the middle of the pack, slashing at the throat of an orc, his last spluttering breaths sounds as he fell off his mount. Next, was the warg that was behind me. I jumped, using the warg in front to give me a push and somersaulted in the air. I landed behind the orc rider and snapped his neck. I pushed him off, and then grabbed the reins of the warg to try and control it.

It didn't want me on its back, as it was bucking and rearing trying to throw me off. I held as long as I could before I felt my wrist give, and with a snap, I knew that I had broken it. My only reprieve was that it was my left wrist and not my right. I just had to fight one-handed now, which wasn't going to be easy.

My sensitive ears picked up 3 sets of hooves cantering towards me. I knew that Shadow was on his way, but I was unsure of who the other two horses belonged to, until they came into sight and then I growled in distaste.

On the first horse sat Aragorn, his sword already drawn, and on the second were Legolas and the dwarf.

_'Just my luck. Shadow couldn't you have found someone else?_' I griped to the horse within my mind. He skidded to a stop beside me and snorted.

_'They were already coming for you little one. There was no point in me running further to find someone else'_ his voice mischievous.

Out of all the horses I could have bonded with, I had to get a cheeky one. I just rolled my eyes at him, trying to ignore the pain blossoming around my wrist.

The three of them made short work of the orcs and wargs that were left and I just stood by Shadow and watched them, feeling drained and in pain now that the adrenaline had worn off. With the last dying splutter of a warg it was done. I rolled my eyes at them, just wanting to leave and get back to Meduseld.

With my one good hand, I tried to pull myself up onto Shadow, but I twisted the wrong way and fell to the ground, jarring my broken wrist and letting out a gasp of pain.

A pair of bright sky blue eyes found their way to mine, and our eyes locked together. Legolas' gaze then fell to my wrist, which was quite purple now, and already swelling fast. I guessed what he was going to do.

"Don't even think about it!" I growled before he could take a step forward. "I don't need your help, I will never need your help!" I was yelling now, the hurt too raw and my mind still jumbled. Once again, his eyes showed hurt at my outburst, and all I could do was turn to Shadow, and launch myself onto his back.

_'Let's get out of here,'_ I sighed. _'I need to get my wrist seen to.'_ With a snort, Shadow took off with me on his back, being mindful of my wrist. I leaned down so I was laid against his neck and my eyes started to drift shut as I slowly fell asleep.

TRANSLATIONS:  
Amin feuya ten' lle, Legolas – You disgust me, Legolas  
Amin delotha lle – I hate you

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So Selene has all her memories back! And she's pissed at Legolas. Well. Looks like trouble is brewing!

Review!

Love  
Emma


	6. Healing in More Ways Than One

Bit of a short chappie this one I'm afraid!

A bit of reconciliation in this chapter.

Nope. Still not mine.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Healing in More Ways Than One - Chapter Six**

I came to on a bed in the healing houses. The curtains on the windows pulled back to show the soft morning sun.

_'How are you, little one?' _Shadow's voice spoke to me as soon as my eyes opened.

_'I'm fine. How long was I out for this time?' _I asked him

_'4 days. The fight exhausted you, and your wrist is broken in 5 places.' _He explained.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Typical. Can't even last a week without being hurt.

_'The blonde elf has hardly left your room since I brought you in. He refuses to leave for anything except to bathe. He hasn't even eaten.' _Shadow added, bringing my attention to Legolas sat in a chair on the other side of the room. My eyes narrowed as I took him in. He hadn't changed a bit since the last time I saw him. His hair was a lot longer, but nothing else was different.

'Oh for goodness' sake. He can't leave well enough alone.' I slowly manouvered my self so I was sat against the headboard rather than lying down.

_'I'll be okay Shadow. I'll come to your stall later'_

_'Okay little one.' _Was his reply.

I looked to my right to see a little table with a pitcher of water and a small glass. I leaned over and picked up the pitcher with my good hand and poured some water into the glass. After 4 days of being asleep, my throat was dry as a desert. I picked up the glass with the same hand, the one that wasn't strapped up and had a long drink from it.

When I placed the glass back onto the table, I did so rather heavy handedly, and it banged a little. Not much, but enough to wake up the elf on the other side of the room.

Dammit. I had been trying my best not to wake Legolas up, as I didn't want another confrontation with him. Those wishes went flying out the window as his eyes slowly opened and focused on me. There was no point in 'playing dead' as I was the one who woke him up in the first place.

As he woke up, he stretched his long arms above his head, the thin fabric of his tunic stretched around his (muscly) arms. My scowl deepened further when he opened his mouth.

"Don't. I have no intention of having a conversation with you ever again." I snarled at him. Still broken from what had transpired between us.

"I don't care. I need you to hear me out, Selene! I love you!" Legolas cried.

My jaw dropped. I didn't know he felt that strongly about me. In all the years I had known him when we were children, I had never guessed that he had fallen in love with me. I went through the memories of times I had spent with him, and not once had there been an inkling of how he felt.  
I didn't have a word to say. Normally a motor-mouth like me had plenty to speak. But this had shocked me to the core. There was nothing I could say to him in return.

"Please just hear me out! All I've wanted to do since you ran away that day is explain." He pleaded, tears brimming in his ocean blue eyes.

I just dumbly nodded to him. The least I could do was hear him out.

"The first time I saw you, we were only about 6 years old. Our fathers had left us alone for 10 minutes and we'd already started fighting." He started, and I smiled, remembering that day. My ada had left me with Legolas, after making me promise not to be the cheeky little girl he knew I could be. Within 5 minutes, I had Legolas red in the face, and then 5 minutes later, he had said something that had wound me up so much, that I started to pull on his hair. And this was the point that our fathers walked into. Looking back on it now, we had been incredibly childish and petty. I couldn't even remember what Legolas had said to cause me to pull his hair.

"My next visit was 2 years later, and we bonded then" he reminisced. "You were just learning how to use your bow and arrow, and I was already good enough so that I could teach you. That was when I truly started to like you." Legolas sighed.

"I remember. We spent hours on the archery range that day until you made sure I could hit the target dead centre." I giggled.

This was exactly what I was afraid of. We were reconnecting, when I would be leaving as soon as Frodo had finished his quest. Not that I could talk to anyone about it. This sucks.

While I was talking to myself in my head, I wasn't aware of my surroundings until I felt a dip in the bed near my feet. Legolas had decided that we were close again and had moved a little closer to me.  
I glared at him. "Don't you have anything better to do than sit here with me? Surely the fact that a pack of Wargs were on their way here is more important?"

"We have already discussed that with Théoden." Legolas told me. "He has ordered for everyone to retreat to Helm's Deep." He continued.

I sighed. Having to pretend I didn't know what happened was playing havoc on my heart. I knew that in just over a week, both Legolas and I would lose a very important friend. Unless I found a way to stop it.

Maybe I could use this to my advantage. One can only hope, right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Uh-oh! Selene's planning! Next chapter is the ride to Helm's Deep!

Review maybe?

Love  
Emma


	7. Retreat

7/11, not long to go! And a bit more action in this one

Nuh uh. Me no own.

**Retreat - Chapter Seven**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later we were on our way to Helm's Deep. Neither Aragorn or Gandalf were happy about it. The latter had gone to find Éomer. I wasn't jumping for joy either. The old king was sending us into a trap. The some 10,000 orcs that were heading our way would decimate our numbers drastically. Not to mention the wargs that were heading our way any second now.

Speaking of, my ears twitched, picking up running paws from a distance. _'Shadow, wargs are coming. Take the children that are with you, and run. No questions, okay?'_

_'I am loathe to leave you little one' _he sounded unsure, and it wasn't until I pulled my bow from the pack on his back that he realised I was being serious.

_'This pack are about 20 strong. There is no way you are sticking around. I won't have it'_ I spoke to him sternly, my eyes narrowed.

He huffed in annoyance and tossed his head, but still turned and went to the front of the long line of people.

My quiver was already on my back, and my bow was drawn with two arrows, waiting for the warg scout to come over the hill. I felt eyes on me, as if to wonder what was going on.

As soon as I saw the ears of the warg peak over the crest of the hill, I let the arrows loose. One arrow planted itself in between the eyes of the warg, the other hitting dead centre of the orc's forehead that was riding it. I saw the children in my peripheral vision, their eyes wide as they took in what I had done.

"That scout is bringing another 20 wargs and riders with him." I shouted to the king. "I can feel the vibrations in the earth as they approach. They will be here within minutes!"

King Théoden nodded to me and spoke to Éowyn. "Take the women and children to Helm's Deep. A few of us will stay back and fight."

"I can fight!" Éowyn argued with Théoden.

"No! If I fall, you are the only hope of Edoras! You must do this." Théoden ordered her.

My eyes were focused on the horizon, listening intently for the approach of the wargs. So much so, I didn't feel Legolas until he spoke.

"Your skills have grown then?" he questioned.

"Yes. They've been getting better in the last year or so. It's handy sometimes, but in the world I was hidden in it was horrible. They were killing the forests and it hurt me so much."

"It sounds awful. How did you even cope? It must have been hard."

"It was, but I made my house and surroundings to be the perfect habitat for any animal. I used to have fox cubs come into my house to play, and when I couldn't sleep, I'd go to the forest for a while, and I would always end up sitting against a tree and falling asleep. I would wake up a few hours later with a fox cub asleep on my lap." I smiled. Remembering my 'home', even though it wasn't really my true place. "I will miss it. I will be unable to go back." I spoke softly. The good memories being outweighed by the fact that I would never see any of my friends again. I shook my head slightly. I would be useless in the upcoming fight if I wasn't concentrating.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head slightly. I knew that it was Legolas telling me that he was there, and that he would help me overcome whatever I had to. I was grateful for it. We were finally rebuilding our bridges again.

All of a sudden, the thundering of paws got louder. "They're here!" I shouted to my companions. I looked to Legolas. "We'll continue this talk at the keep. For now, we need to shed some blood." I winked at him and let loose an arrow, watching as it buried into a wargs eye. Perfect shot! Take that Mr perfect, I thought to myself. His eyes widened at how much my skill with a bow had improved. I ran towards the wargs. "Catch you later! I've got some orcs to kill!" I ran into the fray, letting arrow loose here and there.

I vaguely heard Gimli shout something at Legolas about taking one of his kills. Hmm. So they were playing that game? Well, let's see how I do! I thought in my head. I whirled round and loosed three arrows, each hitting a warg. I knew I was showing off now, but it brought a smile to my face to see the shocked looks of the men.

I saw the orc that would make Aragorn fall off the cliff. I wanted to stop him, to kill him before he had a chance to hurt our fearless leader. But I knew that if Aragorn didn't fall, he would never come across the orcs that were coming our way. He would never find Brego, who had bonded with him.  
I heard Legolas' shout that meant Aragorn had fallen. I made my way to the orc and grabbed him by the throat.

"I know what you have done. I will not ease your passing by plunging my dagger into your cold, dead heart. You can suffer and die a slow death." I snarled at him, ripping the Evenstar pendant from his hands.

The orc just laughed. A nasty, wet laugh that sent shivers down my spine. I turned away from him and made my way over to Legolas and Gimli.

"Aragorn is fine. He will be with us again soon. His aura has not faded from this earth, and nor will it for a very long time." Legolas nodded, used to my strange way of talking. Gimli however wasn't.

"What are you on about lassie? He couldn't have survived that fall!" He said to me.

"There are many secrets about me Gimli, one of which pertains to my mother, and that is not going to be told. The fewer people that know, the better. As for how I know, I am more in tune with nature, and people's auras than any other elf. The powers I have, have only ever been seen in 3 elves. One of whom you have met. The lady Galadriel was my tutor for a year when I was just an elfling." I explained to the dwarf, his face softening after my reasoning.

"Come, we need to rejoin the others. They will need us soon." I told them, already scanning the small battlefield for Aragorn's old horse Hasufel. Once I saw him, glad that he was not injured, I whistled to him and he trotted over to me. I stroked his forelock, and ran my hand down his neck, calming him after the fight. He nickered and snorted, as if telling me he was fine. I grabbed the reins and pulled myself onto his back, glad that I knew a few healing spells that sorted my wrist out. "Let's go. We need to get back to the others. It'll be worse if there are only three of us." Legolas and Gimli nodded and mounted Arod.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A little bit more of an insight into Selene's mind... Hope you enjoyed it!

Love  
Emma


	8. Visions and Battle Plans

EEP! Not long now, it's building and building towards the battle! hehe... A very very big thank you to **GhostAvatar** for being my first reviewer! This one is for you!

**XChapter-8X**

While we were riding back to rejoin everyone, I had a vision.

Arwen was in her room, lying on her bed deep in thought. I saw ada walk in and call her name.  
"Tollen i lû. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no círar." His worried voice sounded.  
(Arwen, it is time. The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now, before it is too late)

"I have made my choice." Arwen stubbornly replied.

"He is not coming back. Why do you linger when there is no hope?" Ada argued.

"There is still hope!"

"If Aragorn survives this war, you will still be parted. If Sauron is defeated and Aragorn made king and all that you hope for comes true, you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality. Whether by the sword or the slow decay of time, Aragorn will die." He spoke, gravely.

Arwen's face softened, and I knew she was having one of her visions. A tear fell, and I knew that it wasn't a nice one.

"And there will be no comfort for you. No comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death, an image of the splendour of the kings of men in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world."

I didn't know what ada was doing, but I was angry. He knew how much Arwen loved Aragorn. I had seen the soul bonds that tied them together, the 'string' that I saw was one of the brightest I had ever seen on anyone.

"But you, my daughter, will linger on in darkness and in doubt. As nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Here you will dwell, bound to your grief, under the fading trees, until all the world is changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent."

This time, I was allowed a glimpse of what Arwen was seeing. I saw her walking through the forests of Lothlórien, alone and dressed in mourning robes.

"Arwen, there is nothing for you here, only death." He spoke, while sitting beside her.

"A im, ú-'erin veleth lîn?" Ada asked.  
(Do I not also have your love?)

"Gerich meleth nîn, ada." Was Arwen's reply.  
(You have my love, father)

The vision shifted to show my dear sister on her horse, with the most of the Rivendell elves making their way to Valinor. My heart sank. I would never see her again, we would never stay up talking until the early hours of the morning.

As we came over the hill, I saw Helm's Deep in front of us. I pushed Hasufel into a gallop, wanting to make sure that Shadow was alright, and to have a rest. I wished there was a way that I could contact the Lady Galadriel, my dear grandmama, but my mirror had been lost when Gandalf had taken me from my home. The best I could do, was hope she would come to me in my dreams.

Soon we were making our way up the slope to the gates of the Deep, as the soliders had seen us coming, the gates were already open. After we had ridden through I leapt off Hasufel and ran to the stables, desperate to see Shadow.

'_Shadow I need your help!_' I spoke to him in my mind. '_Ada is sending Arwen to Valinor!_'.

'_I know little one'_ was his response. '_But do not fret. She will be fine, as will you_.' He nuzzled his snout into my hair.

'_I know but I'm scared. I'm scared of what will happen in the battle. I know what happens, and in my heart, I want to do everything I can to stop it, but I don't know if there will be any repercussions_.' I poured out, telling Shadow everything that was on my mind.

'_You were brought back at this time for a reason little one. All you can do, is try the best you can. If your plans work, then it was meant to be, if not, then you know that you tried. You are surrounded by people you know, and if you need help, I am here._' He replied, putting most of my worries at ease.

'_Thank you Shadow. That has helped me, and I am now even more determined to carry out my plans. I won't watch another loved one be taken away from me.'_

I stroked his forehead, so very glad that I have him. '_I need to go now. Aragorn is almost here_.'

Shadow tossed his head, almost like a nod and then gently pushed me towards the stable door.

As I walked out into the courtyard, I heard Gimli shouting. "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm gonna kill him!" he shouted. As soon as he made it through the crowd and saw Aragorn, he started yelling at him; "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" He then threw his arms around Aragorn's waist in a fierce hug. I made my way over to them and put my hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"My sister is lucky that you return her love Estel. I think you lost something before your little tumble across the cliff." I smirked at him, holding out my hand with the Evenstar pendant on my palm. He nodded at me in thanks, and asked where the king was.

"He's in the hall. He is with his advisors making plans." I replied. Aragorn nodded and made his way to the doors. As he opened them, there stood Legolas waiting to greet him.

"Le ab-dollen." He paused. "You look terrible."  
(You're late)

Aragorn clasped his hand on Legolas' shoulder, which Legolas returned.

After their little 'bro-moment' Aragorn made his way to the table where Théoden and his advisors were stood around a table.

"My lord, a great host of Uruk-Hai are on their way to the Keep." Aragorn said to the king.

"A great host you say? How many?" Théoden replied.

"Ten thousand strong at least. All Isengard is emptied."

"Ten thousand?!" Théoden was visibly shocked at the sheer number facing us.

"It is an army built for a single purpose: to destroy the world of man. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn told him somberly.

"Let them come!" Théoden stalked off and made his way to the passage way and out onto the bridge. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms and be ready for nightfall." He spoke to Gamling, who nodded in response and went off to complete his orders.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg." Théoden explained to us his battleplans.

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-Hai. Their armour is thick, and their shields broad." Gimli's gruff voice warned the king.

"I have fought many wars master dwarf. I know how to defend my keep."

Gimli's face dropped, and it looked like Théoden had pissed him off. I walked up to Gimli and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Gimli. He's a stuffy old king that is too set in his own ways to listen to others." I whispered in his ear. "We will prove him wrong, don't you worry."

"You are a strange one lassie, but I have a feeling we'll have need of you just yet." Was his reply to me. I nodded in acceptance, and we followed Aragorn, Théoden and Legolas back into the keep.

As we followed Théoden back into the keep, we had to listen to him and Aragorn arguing all the way.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on a rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Théoden told us. Personally I wanted to knock him out and let Aragorn lead us, but I'd probably be on the wrong side of Gandalf if I did that, as the two were old friends.

"They do not come to destroy crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn snarled, beginning to get angry with the king.

Théoden stepped up so he was toe-to-toe with Aragorn. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy or remembrance."

"Send out riders my lord. You must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Théoden turned away, starting to pace.

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn spoke confidently.

"Gondor?" Théoden scoffed. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? No my lord Aragorn. We are alone." He walked away from us, barking out orders to Gamling, calling for the women and children to be taken down into the caves.

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege lord -." Gamling tried to say.

"There is no time. War is upon us!" Théoden cut him off.

I heard a Rohan soldier calling for the guards to secure the gate, and then I heard the crowing of the carrion crows. So it had begun. Now all I had to do was sit and wait until Haldir arrived with the elves.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hope you enjoy this guys! Here's a little sneaky preview of the next chapter:

**_"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-… ortheri. Natha daged aen!"_**  
**_(Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!")_**

**_I sighed. They were both making a bigger deal out of this than needed to… I had a right mind to bash their heads together for being so stupid. I could see the men apprehensive as they couldn't understand Aragorn and Legolas' conversation. Which was a good thing I supposed._**

**_"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted angrily at Legolas, at that, he stalked out of the room, and I dropped my face into my palm._**

**_"It's like dealing with small boys!" I sighed._**


	9. Old Alliances

The battle is getting closer! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and once again, a big thank you to **GhostAvatar **for the review! Thank you to **SilverMoonrise** too! This one is for you two!

Also, I'm looking for a beta to put up with me and help me with both this story, and my Mortal Instruments fic... If you wanna help out, PM me!

**XChapter-9X**

I was in the armoury with Legolas, making sure we both had plenty of arrows, and that our bow strings weren't frayed or torn, so that they would be fit for battle. While Legolas had his bow of the Galadhrim, I had a bow that I had borrowed from the Rohan stores. Aragorn and Gimli walked in to suit up for the battle, when Aragorn picked up a blunt battered sword.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn scoffed.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli added.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas spoke, looking around the room as everyone fell silent. "Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!"  
(And they should be. Three hundred against ten thousand!)

"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras". Aragorn argued  
(They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras)

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-… ortheri. Natha daged aen!"  
(Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!")

I sighed. They were both making a bigger deal out of this than needed to… I had a right mind to bash their heads together for being so stupid. I could see the men apprehensive as they couldn't understand Aragorn and Legolas' conversation. This was a good thing I supposed.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted angrily at Legolas, at that, he stalked out of the room, and I dropped my face into my palm.

"It's like dealing with small boys!" I sighed.

I saw Legolas turn as if to go after Aragorn. I put my hand on his arm. "Just let him go. You both need to blow off some steam." I spoke to him softly, and he nodded in return. We carried on getting ready for the battle, and I was just finishing attaching the breastplate of my borrowed armour. It didn't fit well, and I would much rather have gone into the battle with just my tunic, but I know Legolas would scream at me if I did. He was far too overprotective at times.

Aragorn walked back in, he had obviously gone somewhere to let his anger die down a little before rejoining us, and Legolas handed him his sword. "We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas."  
(There is nothing to forgive, Legolas)

They both smiled at each other, and clasped shoulders again. The serious mood was broken when Gimli walked in struggling with his chainmail.

"If we had more time I'd get this adjusted." He stated, as he let the chainmail drop to the floor. "It's a little tight on the chest." He ended. We all burst out laughing at his antics, which is what we needed. Then came the sound I was waiting for, and I grinned at Legolas.

"That my friends, is definitely not an orc horn." I smiled, then ran for the gates.

I heard someone shout for the king to be called as I made my way to the gates. I hid behind a Rohan soldier, as I saw the Elven army march up the slope.

"How is this possible?" Théoden asked Haldir.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Haldir told the king. He looked up as Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli arrived. "We come to honour that allegiance." He smiled.

After Haldir had finished his little speech, I couldn't take it anymore. I barrelled towards him and jumped into his arms.

"Oh Haldir you do not know how good it is to see you again!" I cried. "I have missed you so much!"

"Dear Selene I have missed you too," he replied, as he wrapped his arms around me. "I send word from Lady Galadriel also. She asked me to say that your plan will work. I do not know what she spoke of, but you know as well as I do, she is mysterious in her ways." He told me. I buried my face in his shoulder, so glad that grandmama had seen what would come to pass, just as I hoped she would.

I felt Haldir beckon an elf forward to the front of the lines of Elves. In his arms was a set of beautiful Lórien armour, as well as my bow that I had made under my grandfather, Celeborn's tutelage many moons ago. When I saw them, I gasped.

"She also saw fit to send these also. She did not want you to go unarmed."

By this time, the tears were running freely down my face. Right now, the love I had for my grandmother was infinite. I took the package from the elf, and bowed my head.

"Hannon le." I managed to choke out. I gave Haldir one last hug, then left for the armoury to get ready. Glad that I had my own armour, and would be a lot more comfortable in this fight. I placed the bundle on the table, and started to remove the borrowed armour, when I felt Legolas help me with the clips at the back and on my shoulders.

It fell to the floor with a clang, not that the two of us took any mind. He reached past me to pick up the elven armour that was brought, slipped it over my head and tightened the straps. Once the armour was in place, I turned round so that we were face to face and looked him in the eye.

"I wish you would not fight but I know there is no way I can stop you." He sighed.

I shook my head in reply. "Too many of my friends are in this battle for me to sit out. I just wish that my vision earlier had been a happier one."

At this, Legolas' eyebrows came together in a frown. "What was the vision about?" He asked.

"Arwen has been ordered by ada to sail to Valinor. I feel selfish because we have not seen each other since before I was hidden. I wished to see her at least one more time." I spoke softly, holding back the dam of tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

Legolas took me into his arms, and held me close. I returned his embrace by wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Do not despair. You will see each other soon; you just have to have faith my love." He comforted me.

I nodded against his chest. "You're right. I'll see her soon." I leaned up and quickly brushed my lips against his in a soft kiss. I smiled as he let go of me so I could finish putting my armour on. I had just put my quiver full of arrows on my back, when Aragorn and Gimli walked in.

"Ready?" The future king spoke.

I grabbed my bow off the table and turned to the three men. "You got it!" I spoke with a grin on my face. "Let's go spill some orc blood!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next chapter is the battle! And it's a monster of a chapter... Its about 3000 words! Here's a sneaky peek:

**_"Legolas, two already!" I heard Gimli shout out.  
_****_"I'm on seventeen!" Was his reply.  
_****_ I joined in on their little competition.  
"Only seventeen Legolas? My, you are slipping! I'm on 25 myself!"  
I shouted to him with a wink. Gimli's face seemed to drop  
_****_"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear out scoring me!" Legolas and I laughed at his resolute-ness and turned back to the battle._**

Peace, love and happiness

Emma


	10. The Battle for Helm's Deep

This one is super long because of the battle... I let my mind loose on this one xD.. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you like my little spin on it.

Also, I'm kinda disappointed... This story has over 1,500 views, yet only 6 reviews.. C'mon people! If you like it, let me know, if you don't like it, tell mee! I'm open to contructive criticism so if you think that I haven't done something as well as I could have, you can tell me and I'll take it on board.

Thanks to: **Shadow **from the **GhostAvatar **group, **Gringle Kirby**, and **lotrharrypotter3 **for your reviews!

**XChaper-10X**

Later, as dark fell, we were standing at our posts at the all, the sounds of the marching enemy growing louder. I had been hearing it for hours, but now that they were almost here, the sounds was almost deafening to me. I was stood with Legolas on my left, Haldir on my right. Gimli was on Legolas' left. I looked over to see Gimli straining to look over the wall. "You could have picked a better spot!" he grumbled.

Legolas and I just shared a smirk between us at the dwarf's antics. Aragorn joined us, and stood just behind me, as if to say that he would be looking out for me. I didn't need the protection, but I just assumed that Legolas had been talking to him again. Men! They never believe that women can be just as good fighters.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts us the night." Gimli told Aragorn. Just after he spoke, there was a flash of lightening, showing us the true extent of the army gathered below.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas promised him.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli finished, sounding less than enthusiastic about the battle.

"I must go and give the orders. I will be back shortly." Was all Aragorn said before he started walking behind the Elf ranks. "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!"

(Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)

I saw the Uruk-Hai leader thrust his sword up into the sky and bellow. This seemed to rally the rest of the Uruk-Hai, and their shouts and growls intensified.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli questioned, once again trying to see over the wall.

"Would you like me to describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked him, with a grin on his face. Gimli's response was to burst into laughter. Well at least his spirits had been lifted from the sour grump not 2 minutes ago.

All of a sudden, an arrow from our ranks shot towards the Uruks, planting itself in the thick neck of one stood at the front of the ranks.

"Shit." I whispered. It would not have mattered if Aragorn had given the order to loose the arrows, but he had not. Someone had lost their mettle and let go of the bow string.

"Tangado halad!" Aragorn roared.

(Prepare to fire!)

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc!" Both Legolas and I shouted to the Lórien soldiers.

(Their armour is weak at the neck, and beneath the arms!)

"Leithio i philinn!"

(Release the arrows!)

I let my bow string go. It had been laden with four arrows, all had been a perfect hit, straight in the neck of four orcs stood in a line. I smirked. This was where I could really show off my skills.

In the dark, I saw Legolas' eyes widen. "So you have been practicing?" he asked, after clearing his throat.

"I certainly have. I never miss." I told him, confident in my abilities. He was just shocked that I may be a better archer than him.

"Did they hit anything? Damn not being able to see a bloody thing!" Gimli griped.

"Well master dwarf," I began. "It shall please you that I hit all four of my targets." I winked at him. "The game is afoot boys. May the best woman win." I laughed.

The order came for a volley, so once again, I nocked 4 arrows and let them loose, watching as 3 more orcs fell. One with an arrow protruding from either side of its neck.

No matter how fast we were sending the arrows, the orcs just kept coming, then I spotted the ladders. "Get ready Gimli, here they come." I told him.

"Pendraid!" Aragorn shouted, warning the army of the ladders that were coming.

(Ladders!)

"Swords!" I roared, being jostled left to right as the Elves around me swapped their bows for their blades.

I vaguely heard Gimli shouting something, but the roaring of the orcs was too loud for me to hear much else. As the ladders came closer to the wall, I aimed my arrows to the orcs at the bottom who were pushing the ladders up against the wall. I managed to knock down two of the ladders before they had reached the wall, also gaining some orcs for easy pickings.

"Legolas, two already!" I heard Gimli shout out.

"I'm on seventeen!" Was his reply.

I joined in on their little competition. "Only seventeen Legolas? My you are slipping! I'm on 25 myself!" I shouted to him with a wink. Gimli's face seemed to drop

"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear out scoring me!" Legolas and I laughed at his resolute-ness and turned back to the battle.

"Nineteen now!" I heard Legolas call.

This battle was going well. So far at least.

When I next looked around, searching for my friends, I saw Gimli stood up on the wall, hacking orcs as they made their way to the top of the ladder.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!" I heard his gruff voice calling gleefully as he made each kill. I shook my head in amusement. 38 were my total kills for the night so far, but I wasn't going to spoil it for the dwarf, who seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"Na fennas!" Aragorn suddenly roared, and my eyes swung to the Causeway leading up to the Keep. A group of Uruks were advancing in tortoise formation towards the gate.

I ran to get to a better spot so I would have more chance of killing something. Once I had reached a gap in the wall, I drew my bow and nocked three arrows and loosing them almost straight away. Taking pleasure when I saw three Uruks collapse and fall off the Causeway. I stayed there, releasing arrow after arrow at the group, watching them fall off one by one, that I was too busy to notice the two orcs with the bombs. It wasn't until I heard Aragorn shout for Legolas that I realised I was in deep trouble.

The Uruk with the flame was running towards the wall. It just so happened that I was standing just above where the bombs had been placed. I had only seconds before the piece of wall I was stood on would be reduced to rubble. I ran along the wall, gaining as much speed as I could, before jumping onto the other wall that was inside the keep.

I made it just as the bombs exploded, the place where I had been shooting the Uruks from, nothing but a big pile of dust and rubble now.

As the orcs piled through what was left of the wall, I made my way towards Haldir, using my dagger to slice the throats of orcs as I ran past them.

I heard Gamling make the call to fall back, which Aragorn repeated for the Elves.

"Na Barad! Na Barad! Haldir, na Barad!" He roared to be heard over the sounds of battle. This was it. I only had a few minutes to carry out my plan. I wasn't going to let a dear friend die when I could prevent his death.

I saw an Elf pick up Gimli and carry him to the Keep, the dwarf struggling and shouting as they went.

I had finally reached Haldir, taking up my spot to watch his back. And there was absolutely no way that I was moving. An orc would have to kill me first.

I saw the Uruk that would kill Haldir if my plan didn't succeed and I closed my eyes. I focused my mind into creating a small flame in the middle of my palm. The more I concentrated, the bigger it got, until it was about the size of a bowling ball. I looked into the eyes of the orc, its' eyes widened as it took in what I was doing. With a flick of my wrist, I sent the fireball sailing through the group of orcs, getting larger as it sailed through the air.

As it barrelled through the orcs, it was catching on the oil they had used on their skin, making an excellent fuel for the fire ball. Many orcs ran off of the wall screaming in pain as the fire was burning them alive. I turned to Haldir and nodded towards the door to the Keep.

"We'd better get inside." I said to him.

His reply was to drag me by the arm through the door as the others were getting ready to start barricading it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As soon as we got in, safely out of the way of the orcs, I spoke to Shadow, being too preoccupied with the battle to have spoken yet. _'I did it Shadow. I managed to save him.'_ I felt drained. I shouldn't have used so much power behind that fireball.

_'I am pleased little one. You have come a long way in a few short weeks.'_ His voice sounded like that of a proud father.

_'Thank you Shadow. I wish I hadn't used too much energy now though. I am so tired, and the battle isn't even half over yet. We still have to last the night before Gandalf gets here.'_ I sighed.

_'I will lend you some of my energy little one. The soul bond we have allows me to do this, and you need it more than me.'_ At that, I felt myself become a little more awake so to say. The fact that this could happen made me grateful for soul bonds, and what they could do.

As we barricaded the door, Aragorn was stabbing the orcs that were trying to get through.

"Make way! We cannot hold for much longer!" Gamling shouted.

"Hold them!" Théoden ordered.

"Brace the gate!" Gamling cried out.

"Gimli, Selene!" Aragorn called us to him. We slipped out through the side door and came out on a ledge within jumping distance of the main Causeway.

"Come on, we can take them!" Gimli said, eager to spill some more blood.

"It's a long way," Aragorn replied.

"We'll make it you two. Even if I have to toss you over myself!" I grinned at my two companions.

I heard Gimli grumble at that statement and then mumbled something.

"What?" Aragorn asked, not hearing what Gimli had said.

"I cannot jump the distance! You will have to toss me!" He sounded upset at the fact he could not jump as far as us. Aragorn turned and held his hand out for Gimli's arm.

"Oh! And there'll be no telling Legolas either!" fixing me with a stern look.

I made an action as if I was sealing my lips. "My lips are glued shut master dwarf." A small smile on my face. Aragorn tossed Gimli over onto the Causeway, and then followed him. I in turn leapt over, and joined in on the fray. As we were fighting the Uruks at the gate, Théoden and the others were trying to make a better barricade.

I saw the orcs bring forward larger ladders than what they had first used, ones that hooked over the battlements of the keep. I saw Legolas shooting arrows at the orcs who were pushing the ladders up, trying to stop them.

"Aragorn, Gimli, Selene! Get out of there!" Théoden called to us through a gap in the gate.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted down from the battlements. We looked up, and he had thrown a rope down for us. I quickly grabbed my bow and sent 3 arrows at the wall, spaced far enough apart so I could use them the climb the wall. I saw Aragorn and Gimli get pulled up by a few of the Rohan soldiers, while I made my own way up to the top of the battlement.

"Pull everybody back!" Came the order from Théoden. "They're broken through! The castle is breached! Retreat!"

As we ran into the keep, Legolas and I were still firing arrows into the orc army, killing as many as we could.

We had made it into the Keep, safe from the orcs for now, but their constant battering of the gate kept us wary of battle.

_'Come to me Shadow. Soon we will be riding out.'_ I told him, just as Aragorn and Théoden were talking about riding out to meet the orcs head on.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They will die defending it!" Aragorn cried out in anger. "Is there no other way out for the women and children?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruks are too many." Gamling told him.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the pass. And barricade the entrance." Aragorn ordered.

"So much death," Théoden despaired. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

"Ride out with me! Ride out and meet them dead on!" Aragorn suggested.

I felt a new air of determination around the king. "For death and for glory."

"For Rohan, for your people." Aragorn encouraged.

"The sun is rising." Gimli told us, remembering what Gandalf had told us.

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." The wizard had told us before leaving with Shadowfax to go and find Éomer.

"Yes! Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound from the Deep one last time!" Gimli ran to the horn, and started to blow into it. Its deep thrumming sounding out throughout the deep. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together! Fell deeds awake! Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" the king shouted as he mounted his horse. I and many others were already sitting atop their horses, ready for the call to ride out.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!"

_'Finally, a bit of action!'_ I heard Shadow in my head, glad to finally see some of battle. I threw my head back and laughed as we rode down the Causeway. I had my longer dagger with me, much lighter than my sword, and more useful for horseback combat. Aragorn, Legolas and I looked to the top of the hill to the East, where the sun was just rising over the crest. A white rider stood, then a man on a brown horse joined him.

"Rohirrim!" He shouted, calling his soldiers to him. "To the king!"

And so it resumed. The Rohirrim made their way down the hill towards us, racing faster as they reached the bottom. An orc called for pikes to move to the front of the ranks. But clever Gandalf. As the horses reached the bottom of the hill, they were no longer blocking the light of the sun, and so the bright light blinded the orcs so that they could not see.

As the riders made their way down the hill, they drew swords, ready to hack at the orcs below. I myself had drawn my sword to join in the fray once again. I was still on Shadow, he was weaving left and right so that I could hack at the orcs as we went.

With the last few orcs being slain by the soldiers on foot, it was over. The battle for Helm's Deep had been won.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As we were gathering any arrows that we could use again, Legolas and I turned to see Gimli sat on an orc.

"Final count, fifty-one." Legolas announced to us. I smirked, knowing that I had beaten his by a lot.

"Fifty-one? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling." Gimli said, I had to hold in my laughter at what he had called Legolas. "I myself am sitting pretty on fifty-three." He smirked.

"Oh boys," I sighed. "You have much to learn! My last count was seventy eight." I winked at their shocked faces. Legolas coughed and spluttered at my count, obviously shocked that not only had Gimli beaten him (even if it was only by two kills) but I had beaten him also.

"Don't worry sweetheart," I wrapped my arm around his. "It's your fault for training me so well!" I giggled. He looked down at me and scowled, which made Gimli laugh even more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Woo! Well now that's over!  
There was absolutely no way I could let Haldir die.. I love him too much! Plus with my ideas, he's integral to my story line ^^. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always please review, and here's a preview of the next chapter! Selene gets a bit of a shock! (It's also a lot shorter, and the last of my written up chapters, so updates will be slower)

_**Gimli gave me a look as if to tell me that I was crazy. Well, in a way I was. Legolas took my hand into his.  
"Just breathe love. I'm sure everything is okay."  
"Okay?" I shouted. "No everything is not okay! He's supposed to be holed up in his coucil room talking to grandmama not coming here to give me grief! Oh lord give me strength!"**_

OOO. Hands up who knows who is making an appearance in the next chapter!

I'll put it up when I get home, which is in about 7 hours.

Peace, love and happiness  
Emma


	11. Reunion

I AM SO SORRY! Things got a tad crazy, and I completely forgot to upload this... But hey! I'm here, and so is this new chapter! I sincerely hope you enjoy it.  
Big thanks go to:

**Shadow (Ghost Avatar): **Thank you! And that's my plan, I want to keep it as close as I can, but there will be some small tweaks, which have a big impact.  
**The Inquirer: **Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!  
**MelianGarcia87: **Thank you!  
**Twibe! **Don't worry, those few loose ends will be tied up soon!

**XChapter-11X**

While we were joking around, I had allowed myself to 'switch off' my powers so to speak. I wasn't focusing on anything, and I wasn't in danger as all of the orcs had been killed. So when I felt an angry presence that was closing the distance between us, I panicked. My father was coming, he would be there any time now. So I did the only thing I could do. The one thing I did best. Panicked.

"Oh no oh no oh no! This isn't what I need right now!" I wailed. Legolas looked at me strangely.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" he asked, wondering why I was in full panic mode.

"My father is almost here! He isn't supposed to be here! He's supposed to be getting the swo-" my eyes widened and I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Oh dear. Please please pretend you didn't hear that!" I couldn't believe that I had almost let that bit of information slip. No-one was supposed to know about the sword until my father presented it to Aragorn.

Gimli gave me a look as if to tell me that I was crazy. Well, in a way, I was. Legolas took my hands into his. "Just breathe love. I'm sure everything is ok."

"Okay?" I shouted, "No everything is not okay! He's supposed to be holed up in his council room talking to grandmama. Not coming to give me grief! Oh lord give me strength!"

My father was about a five minutes' ride away now. I ran into the keep to try and make myself a little more presentable. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair to try and untangle some of the knots that had formed whilst I was fighting, and then gave up. It would take more than a few minutes to take care of that mess. I sighed and walked slowly back to the wall of the keep, where I could see my father's horse closing the distance.

'_I'm doomed'_ I thought.

'_No you're not,'_ Shadow spoke to me. _'He is just worried. He has not seen you in many years.'_

'_Urgh. You're right,'_ I sighed. _'Let's get this over with I suppose.'_ I waited until the clattering of hooves from my father's horse reached the bricks of the causeway, and then I felt an arm around my waist, and one on my shoulder. I knew the arm on my waist belonged to Legolas, and the hand was Haldir's. It felt nice to know they were there with me, and would also suffer my father's wrath.

As he came closer, the features of his face became clearer. His eyes were dark and stormy, showing his emotion, and his brow was furrowed. I gulped. Time to face the music then.

"Hi daddy," I said, as he dismounted his horse, trying to seem as innocent as possible.

"That's all you have to say to me?" he asked, and I gulped again.

"I'm sorry. There was no way to contact you." I hung my head. Tears starting to form in my eyes. I then felt his fingers on my chin, lifting my head up.

"My dear daughter, you look just like your mother. She would be so proud of you, as I am. Do not despair, I am not angry. Seeing you once again with these old eyes brings warmth to my heart." He spoke softly. The tears that had been threatening were now running in rivulets down my cheeks as I looked into the eyes of the father that I had not seen in so many years.

I threw my arms around him as I sobbed. The feeling of being in his arms again brought warm memories from when Arwen and I were younger, and he was raising us. We were only very young when our mother sailed to Valinor, so ada was our main care giver. He could sometimes be a harsh father, but he had two young girls, as well as a kingdom of elves to look after. Sometimes, it was like he had two different personalities, one for when he was dealing with political matters, and one for when he was around my sister and I.

"Ada, why are you here? I know that we haven't seen each other for a long time, but aren't there some more important things that need to be completed?" I asked him, giving him a little nudge.

"I have left Aldenor in charge. He will make sure everything goes to plan my daughter." I could feel his confusion at the fact I knew what he was planning.

"As soon as your grandmother informed me you were finally home, I almost dropped everything just to get here in time."

My eyes widened slightly. While I was living with my father, I had never known him willingly put such an important job in someone else's hands. He would much rather be there to oversee it himself. This made me realise just how much he had missed me. I smiled softly.

"Ada, as much of a joy it is to see you, I need to retire. Before you arrived we had only just finished the battle. I need to sort out this birds' nest of hair before I can even hope to be presentable for the feast tonight." I spoke to him, trying tp hide the fact that I was drained beyond relief, and that I was hoping to have a nap before I had to start getting ready.

"My daughter, we will have time to catch up later. I can tell you are weary from the battle. Go, rest, and we will talk later." He replied.

I nodded my head and embraced him one more time. As I pulled away I turned to Legolas and Haldir. "Please make sure that someone finds Ada a suitable room?" I asked them.

"Anything for you my love," Legolas assured me. I could feel ada's eyes on me, wondering if anything had happened between Legolas and I.

I quickly scarpered, reminding myself to have a few words with Legolas later at the feast. We were getting along, but I wasn't sure that I loved him just yet. There were strong feelings but whether they were love or not, was a mystery to me. On my way to my room, I stopped one of the serving girls, and asked her to wake me an hour before the feast started. This would give me more than enough time to get ready. As I reached my chambers, I quickly slipped out of my battle armour and into my nightgown. I ran a brush softly through my hair, to rid the tangles, and put it into a side braid that came over my shoulder. As soon as my head hit the soft pillow, I was out for the count.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So there you have it! Elrond has made an appearance a lot earlier than originally, but it's to be expected... The next chapter is going to be Selene's dream (virtual cookies to those who guess who appears in Selene's dream) and the feast. I don't have it written up yet, but fingers crossed I can write it today... Depends how busy work is hehe.

Peace, love and happiness  
Emma


End file.
